


Conversations with Sasha

by minascarolina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Sad Ending, just talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minascarolina/pseuds/minascarolina
Summary: Sasha gets to have a short conversation with each of her friends in paths.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Sasha Blouse, Levi Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Hange Zoë, Sasha Blouse/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 40





	Conversations with Sasha

They've been here before. Surrounded by an endless amount of sand but still together. This time Eren is there. He has no expression on his face and says nothing. No one is paying attention to him at the moment because there is someone else present.

Sasha

Connie nearly tackles her when he runs to hug her. She wraps her arms around his torso and closes her eyes. Everyone else watches in astonishment as she pulls away.

"I met a girl, Ymir. Not our Ymir, but yeah her name was Ymir Fritz. She seems to like me so she let me do this," Sasha explains. As she speaks she waves her hands around at the emptiness that surrounds them. "I wanted to talk to each of you but I can't do it one-on-one. I ask that you all remain silent while I speak to y'all," she says.

It's all too calm. They are seated in a circle like children while a dead girl speaks. There's no rumbling, no screams, nothing but Sasha's voice and maybe that's scarier.

"Baldie, how have you been," Sasha smiles. Connie stares at her with wide eyes. It takes him a second but he answers. "Terrible. Everything hurts Sasha."

"You know, I wasn't expecting your life to crumble. You always made me happy and I guess I expected that you'd keep yourself happy." Sasha sighed. "It's not a bad thing. Now you can put the pieces back together in your own way."

Connie shook his head. "It's not that simple you idiot. We're literally up against huge titans. I don't have the time to deal with my life."

"Start with me."

"What," Connie asked. He didn't understand.

"You heard me. Start your 'new life' with me. Get over my death." Sasha almost shouted the last sentence.

"Get over it," Connie whispered before glaring at the redhead. "Get over it," he yelled. "I'm not doing that and you know it."

"Don't get mad at me idiot," Sasha argued. "I've been watching you. I see you cry and scream. I haven't seen you smile once."

Connie went to speak but Sasha held up her hand to stop him.

"Don't tell me what you're not going to do when you haven't been happy in forever," Sasha said. Her patience was thinning already.

"Connie, I love you. I care for you but-"

Connie tilted his head, his eyes softening. "Then come back to me. Please."

Sasha's laughter seemed to echo. It was soft and light, completely different to the situation at hand. "I can't. I don't want to come back."

"You don't want-"

"I don't want to. I hated living in constant fear for my life and going around killing people. I hated worrying for my family while being thousands of miles away. If this," Sasha stopped to gesture towards the people around her "is what I'm coming back to, I don't want to."

"We could do it if we tried. I know we can Sash," Connie pleaded. Sasha reached to grab his hand but refrained herself. She refused to make him feel like there was a chance.

"That's how you die Connie. I want you to live without relying on the past, or me. That's all I want."

"I can't give you that," Connie said. "I can't pretend like I didn't lose my bestfriend. My other half."

Sasha huffed and lowered her head. "I'm right here, sure I died but I'm still here. When you die, we'll be together again. Until that time comes I want you to live for the both of us."

Connie felt like there was nothing he could do to change Sasha's mind. Then again, there was nothing she could do about her living status.

"Sasha, I think about you everyday. I sleep and dream about us. I wake up and think about how we used to be. I eat and remember eating with my bestfriend. I'll never get over it and if that means death to you then consider me dead."

"Fine Connie. Don't say I didn't warn you idiot."


End file.
